Akatsuki's Pink Toy
by ItachiFanGirl185
Summary: Enjoy sexual encounters of our favorite pinkette and the dangerous Akatsuki. Beware further chapters will become more sexual and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one : SASORI_**

Sasori sighed breathlessly as his mahogany eyes rolled back slightly unfocused.

His eyes searched for the cause only to lock with emerald iris's. Sakura had his member in her delicate and miniature hands.

She tested him squeezing hard until her knuckles turned white but only once.

His response was a rich low moan that pierced the quiet emptiness of the base.

Smirking Sakura began slowly rubbing his shaft until her wet tongue plunged from her mouth into his tip.

She began slowly twirling her tongue around his tip teasingly, until she threw her mouth onto his penis.

She sucked slowly while nibbling lightly stopping to tease his tip until he stiffened from pleasure while carving miniature lines into the end table with his nails.

Sakura slowly started separating herself from her toy leaving a thin line of drool between them.

Sasori crouched down to her height and raised his hand to her right cheek rubbing it affectionately.

Sakura rested her cheek on his hand closing her eyes loving his affectionate and loving touch.

His other hand snaked around her waste holding her close.

Suddenly his nails dug into her back painfully and she was suddenly on the bed.

The bed creaked with the new gain of weight, Sasori gracefully crept onto Sakura until her was hovering only a few inches above her.

His hand came to rest on her first top button locking eyes, emerald versus mahogany .

With a violent and feral force that can only be described as Sasori, her buttons flew through the air clinking onto the frozen cherry wood floor with the corresponding sound of a silk top being shredded.

Wide emerald iris's met empty and collected mahogany ones.

His mop of blood red messy locks tickled her nose when he nuzzled her swan like neck.

Sakura let an involuntary giggle slip much to Sasori's displeasure.

He bit down mildly onto her neck to suppress her giggles leaving red marks, his response he got was a high moan.

He grinned at getting his desired result, Sasori looped his fingers with hers holding them tightly down.

His tongue slowly trailed from her neck to her breasts hitting every sensitive nerve.

Sakura's body locked from pleasure as she screamed out soundlessly when his tongue violently flicked her already erect nipples, His teeth lightly nibbled them until they were perfectly straight.

Her pants were the only sound coming from Sasori's room.

Her sweaty hands began to play with his ebony buckle sending echos of clanking metal through out the barren base.

Her delicate fingers slipped his ninja pants off of his hips with his boxers.

He slipped into her tight sacred place, it was beautifully tight but he'd change that before long.

His 14' inches started thrusting into her violently wasting no time for foreplay since she was already extremely wet from his earlier spontaneous and violent enjoyment.

The bed frame shook pounding against the wall in rhythm, her sweet screams were it's only twin noise in the empty base.

Her beautiful, miniature frame shook violently until it locked unable to move.

The ecstasy was too much she couldn't bear it, she cried out hoping he'd stop the torture.

He kept pumping grinning ear to ear watching her scream soundlessly body locked as she climaxed.

He came after watching her face contort through pain and pleasure.

She felt the liquid release inside of her as she watched through half lidded eyes as he shuddered.

He fell next to her spooning her as he fell into a comatose like sleep for the next few hours while petting her hair.

Sakura stared at the dark ceiling until she fell asleep as the little spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Deidara steam room incident**

Sent from He gracefully crept up to me, pressing the slick sweaty hardness of himself against my lower abdomen.

He snaked his fingers against mine trying to release my fingers from my fluffy towel but, it only made me clench it tighter.

His eyes mirrored a deep crystal clear water and I couldn't help but stare into them.

"Cherry you know you want to touch me." I couldn't lie, my body fought my mind and ached for him.

I put my hands up onto his chest to distance us.

I could feel his hot breath on my face as he spoke,"I can sense it inside you."

He licked my neck as he began rubbing his rough hands against my arms and shoulders working his way to my breasts.

He layed his hands against them over my towel.

Just the miniature feeling made something inside me clench violently.

The feel of him pressed in front of me exposed, was overwhelming.

I accidentally loosened my towel lost in my thoughts.

He took the chance to slip his hands into my towel cupping my breasts, he squeezed lightly to gain my attention.

my hands moved on their own down lower slowly.

He grabbed my wrists violently and swiftly as I felt cold tile meet my face.

Deidara turned me towards the wall, putting my hands against the hot tiles pressing his slick body against my back.

He licked a long slow line from my lower back to behind my ear, I shuddered against him.

" Please." I begged not sure of what I was begging for.

He had me pinned to the wall, he slid inside of me inch by inch tightly.

He wasn't extremely long but, he was Extremely wide.

Even with the sweat and steam it still felt painful and tight.

He pushed until most of him was inside of me then he began to withdraw ever so slowly, then in again but slow and torturous.

The shear wideness of him made it ride the thin line between pain and pleasure, it was overwhelming.

He hit the end of my body before his complete shaft could be submerged. I panted his name quietly.

He thrust so violently into me it tore a scream from my throat and bought a new unknown feeling to me.

He drove so quickly into me it tore tiny gasps and small, helpless noises from my mouth.

He kept smashing himself into me repeatedly riding that thin line.

He made me feel as if he filled me up until nothing was left but, the feeling of him.

That sense of being filled like a cup grew, grew, grew, and over flowed tearing screams from my open mouth stealing all the oxygen in my lungs.

My body spasmed around him, yet I could still feel his hips thrusting behind me and it was only then he lost his self control.

He thrust harder, faster, more uncontrolled then I could handle.

I screamed soundlessly into the steam room.

When we were done we layed molded together on one of the many benches and just stared at the wall.

"Could you keep it the fuck down!" Hidan suddenly screamed banging on the locked door.

I startled I stood up, face becoming blood red.

_**A/N if you have requests for certain Akatsuki and places tell me.**_


	3. Chapter 3: PainPein

_**Notice-I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story in a while its just my first ever boyfriend dumped me through text message thirteen days before my fifteenth birthday and I kind of took it hard since he was my first kiss, date, held hand, hug, and boy to ever call me beautiful, I know its no excuse and I'm really sorry I haven't updated. **_

**Chapter three: Pein/Pain**

I took his hand and slid it down the front of my pink silk bottoms.

His cold fingertips found the wetness that had soaked through my lace thong.

He cupped his cold hands over my groin and began tracing his fingertips across my inner thigh.

His fingertip slid up inside the hollow just below my thigh.

He inched closer to kiss me as his finger slid deathly and tortuously slow upward across the moist skin.

He spoke, his breath cool on my skin."I am God and you will learn to worship only me."

Two things happened at once; he kissed me roughly and his finger slid inside of me.

I moaned against his mouth, back arching, as his finger discovered that one special spot and thrust over and over it continuously, until he brought me.

The world had soft, white edges, yet it still felt blinding.

I felt the bed shift, but for the life of me I couldn't focus. Hands fumbled at my shorts.

I blinked to see him above me kneeling.

He pulled my shorts down, spread my legs open slowly caressing my thighs, and knelt between them.

He leaned over me lifting my pink silk bra off, baring my perky breasts.

He slowly ran his hands across them stopping to lightly squeeze them, the sensation made my body writhe and ache for him.

He began tracing the line of my body teasingly gripping my thighs.

In one harsh jerk he brought me against him hard, hitting many sensitive nerves.

The moment he rubbed against my sacred place I felt his hips begin to move before he thrust inside of me, in one powerful movement.

I lay there gasping under him, he drew himself out inch by inch slowly until I made small noises.

He drew out until he was barely touching me, I gazed down the length of me to see him stretched hard and ready.

For a mere second I saw his hips and back flex before he thrust back into me.

I began to wither under him, grasping the bedsheets.

He drew himself out again and I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

" Stop I need the breathe." I coughed out trembling.

His face remained his normal emotionless mask but, there was a flicker of something in his eyes.

"God does not obey others, others obey him."

I felt the tip of him hovering before he thrust himself inside of me more harder, quicker.

It brought my breath in a mute scream.

He thrust every inch into me as hard and fast as he could, the constant sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed the room.

"Pein!" I called out his name as I tightened around him, I spasmed underneath him, slamming against the bed, not from his thrusting but the orgasm itself.

Somewhere I was aware he came.

I felt the liquid flow inside of me as I heard him whisper my name.

He collapsed next to me soundlessly panting as I fought to focus my vision, as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
